


Elarion

by seijhoes



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Multi, Mystery, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: With the final battle seemingly behind them, the newly founded Dragonguard feel as if they can take a bit of a breather, kick their feet up if you will. However, the reveal of a lost city and its past could change everything.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Elarion

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I know that this idea's been passed around a lot, but I wanted to do my own take on it so? I'm doing it. This is more so from the perspective of the people who Aaravos saved after Sol Regem destroyed Elarion, as he probably taught them dark magic to help them survive, and would continue through Avizandum sticking him in the mirror, all the way to currently, where he's in his little cocoon. And now for my oc's who will be featured, I hope you like them!
> 
> -Clio (Skywing elf, 19 yrs)  
> -Fenris (Moonshadow elf, 20 yrs)  
> -Castor and Pollux (twin Sunfire elves, both 20 yrs)  
> -Althea (Earthblood elf, 17 yrs)  
> -Ajax (Moonshadow elf, 18 yrs)  
> -Selene (Startouch elf, 1000+ yrs)  
> -Damon, Jason, Cassandra and Thalia (Human family that Aaravos helps escape, 50 yrs, 18 yrs, 48 yrs, and 13 yrs)

“Alright kiddos, it’s story time.” Clio smiled and gathered the rest of the Dragonguard (plus Zym) around in the main entrance of the Storm spire. She fluttered her wings before settling down on the ground, folding her hands in her lap. “What story should I tell?” She pretended to ponder, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

“Oh oh!” Althea smiled and leaned forward. “What about the one where you came face to face with Sol Regem?”

“I’m positive that she made that one up.” Pollux grumbled, his eyes flicking back and forth between the little dragon that was running around in front of him. He would have rathered they be actually doing something instead of sitting around, listening to Clio’s adventures.

Castor, his brother, smiled and waved him off. “If Callum and Rayla came face to face with him, why couldn’t she have?”

“Thank you Cas!” She pouted, sighing dramatically. “But no, I feel like I’ve told that one too many times.”

“I find the one where you chatted with the elves of the sea enjoyable.” Fenris smiled, sharpening his blade.

Clio hummed, tapping her fingers on her thigh as she thought. She’d forgotten that she’d told most of these stories already, sometimes more than once, and she hadn’t had time to exactly go and create new adventures what with her Dragonguard duty. What hadn’t she done? Then, suddenly, it dawned on her. “Have I told you guys about the time when I found a lost city?”

Even Pollux seemed a little intrigued, sitting up a little straighter. “A lost city?”

She grinned, “Now I have your attention don’t I? Yep! A lost city, completely in the middle of nowhere, and it looked like it had been abandoned for a really long time.”

Callum tilted his head, his eyes wide as Zym settled into his lap. “So how did you find it?”

“Well, hush up and I’ll tell you.” Clio cleared her throat, beginning the tale of her journey to the lost city.

***

It had been a while ago, she couldn’t remember when she’d stumbled across it, but it was long before she joined the Dragonguard, and when she was doing as she pleased, with no one to worry about but herself.

Clio was a free spirit, and she went where the wind took her. Whether it was flying alongside dragons or visiting distant lands in Xadia, she never stayed in one place for too long, and that was the way she liked it. She didn’t like settling. 

It had been after her visit to the ocean, trying to get a look at the elusive ocean dragons that resided in the deep. She’d been dared by a friend that she couldn’t get a scale from one of them, and needless to say, no matter what she’d been forced to do to get it, she did it. Just remind her never to get tangled up with an ocean elf again, they were… Too feisty for her taste.

She’d been flying for a couple hours now, not seeing anything but water for miles, when she saw rolling hills and mountains, and a city nestled in between. Maybe she could rest there for a while before continuing on her way to wherever she was going. She landed in the middle of what looked to be the town square, only then realizing that something was off. 

There were no people, not even one rushing to get a peek at a Skywing elf arriving in their city. There wasn’t any sound at all, really, other than the wind rustling the leaves on the ground. Most of the homes and buildings had been completely destroyed, the foundations really being the only things that remained. It felt so eerie, it made her skin crawl. Regardless, she still decided to walk around and explore, maybe she’d find something interesting. 

A few buildings had managed to survive whatever had destroyed this city, the church and a few of the larger homes, and she decided to take a look at the church first.

Her feet echoed in the empty building as she walked in, looking around. She wasn’t familiar with the religion that the humans were dedicated to, elves as a species weren’t really one for worshipping any kind of deity, but she had heard stories, and if there was this big of a building that was dedicated to it, it must’ve been important. There things that looked like they had been knocked over, like people had been trying to escape in a hurry, and the big stain glass window was cracked and ruined. She decided that there really wasn’t much for her to look at, so she moved onto one of the houses.

This was a little more interesting than the church had been, since there were more personal things laying around. Clio’s father had taught her that every object, no matter how small, told a story. A story about its journey and all the things it had to go through to reach the point it was at now. Sometimes those things could also tell you about someone, what they liked, who they were, etc. It’s why Clio liked collecting things, it helped her tell the stories about her adventures.

When she first walked in, there was a small living space and a dining area, with a kitchen separated by a wall. The wooden floors were creaky, and the floorboards squeaked with every step she took. The chairs around the table had been knocked over, but the table was set, like it was waiting for people to sit and enjoy a meal on it. The plates and the silverware had collected a thick layer of dust, and when she wiped some of it away with her fingertip, she noticed that the plates had intricate designs on them, like they’d been painted on there. She hummed thoughtfully as she made her way up the stairs, looking into the bedrooms briefly before noticing a door that was closed at the end of the hallway.

She approached it, twisting the knob, puffing out her cheeks when it wouldn’t open. She pushed on it, kicked it, slammed on it with her hands, but it still wouldn’t budge. However, when she shoved it the last time, a key fell from atop the door frame, landing at her feet. Feeling triumphant, she picked it up and unlocked the door, opening it slowly.

All around her were shelves and shelves of books, big and small. Then, right in front of her, was a desk, right against the wall, and sitting on top of it looked to be a book, and when she opened it… 

***

“Well? What did you find when you opened it?” Althea groaned, throwing her hands in the air. “There’s no way you can leave a story like that on a cliffhanger!”

Clio grinned and held up a finger, indicating for them to hold on a moment before getting up and going to her room. When she returned, she held a book in her hands, waving it around. “Tada!”

“So… You stole it.” Pollux deadpanned.

“Borrowed, is the term I’d prefer to use.” 

“Okay, but what’s in it?” Callum pressed, sitting up eagerly.

Clio sat back down, setting the small book down in the middle. “Well, it’s a diary or a journal, the first maybe ten pages were just going on about a famine in their city, which was called Elarion, and how someone named Ziard was trying to help with dark magic.” She shuddered, continuing. “After the last entry, it looks like they skipped a few days of writing before talking about some kind of savior who helped a few survivors escape, I guess Sol Regem burnt their city down.” 

Fenris tilted his head, puzzled. “Is that where it ends?”

She nodded, opening it up. “Yeah, although there are a bunch of pages ripped out, so maybe they continued writing?”

Callum hummed thoughtfully, reaching his hand out. “Can I see it?”

She shrugged and handed it over, sitting back against the wall. “Sure, but I don’t see what else you could find.”

He smiled and opened it back up, flipping through the pages, his eyes widening. “Whoa…”

“What? What is it?” Castor leaned over, peeking over his shoulder.

“The name… I’ve seen this name before!” He held it up, pointing to a word on the page.

Clio tilted her head, leaning forward. “Who is it…?”

“Aaravos, the Archmage!” He looked back down at the journal. “He mastered all six of the Primal Sources, and dark magic, my dad, the king, he said something about it, and I have the key…” He pulled a small cube out of his bag, the sun, moon, earth, and sky symbols all lighting up immediately. 

Fenris’ eyes widened, glancing towards the Dragon Queen’s chambers. “The mirror… I didn’t even realize-”

“Fen? What are you talking about?” Althea looked at him, frowning.

He sighed. “The mirror that once resided in the queen’s chambers, it’s missing, I never noticed- It’s no wonder that your human mage has so much power.”

Callum frowned. “What are you saying?”

“Thousands of years ago, Avizandum, the King of the Dragons, trapped Aaravos in that mirror, as punishment for teaching humans dark magic, and that mirror stayed here at the Storm spire, but… It must have been after the humans killed him, when they took the egg, they took the mirror.” He sighed loudly. “What I’m saying is that, if the evil mage took the mirror and Aaravos is using him as a vessel, we could all be in danger.”

Clio shifted, feeling uneasy. “So, that wasn’t the final battle at all, was it?”

Fenris shook his head solemnly. “No, I’m afraid it may very well be the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a huge nerd, I based most of the elves and humans names off of figures from Greek mythology (other than Fenris, that's Norse), and I think that they fit pretty well?
> 
> -Clio was one of the nine muses, the muse of history and the daughter of Zeus and Mnemosyne (he was the God of Thunder and King of the Gods, and she was the Goddess of Memory).  
> -Fenris was a monstrous wolf creature in Norse mythology (also known as Fenrir). Prophecy foretold that he would kill the god Odin, and so they chained the wolf down so it couldn't cause any harm.  
> -Castor and Pollux represent the constellation of Gemini, and were actual twins in Greek mythology  
> -Ajax was a Greek hero, and played an important role in Homer's Illiad  
> -Althea derives from Greek, meaning 'to heal'  
> -Selene was the Goddess of the Moon in Greek mythology  
> -Cassandra was given the gift of prophecy by Apollo because of her great beauty  
> -Thalia was also one of the nine muses, the muse of comedy  
> -Damon was a god from Greek mythology who represented trust and loyalty in friendship  
> -Jason was the leader of the Argonauts, the hero who retrieved the Golden Fleece
> 
> (who knows, maybe some of the things about the names reflect on the characters themselves?)


End file.
